My very own dark shaddow
by Mystery vampire
Summary: Crystal is an adopted 16 year old girl that is all alone in forks. She is special, she is a vampire-wolf hybrid. Find out how she meets the cullens and get to know Bella... Full interesting summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I decided to write this story out of utter boredom. The inspiration for the story came from a dream. I do not own twilight but I own my characters. **

**Summary**:  
>"Please don't" my raspy voice sounded trough my hand. I really do not want to do this, I don't want to be a monster. "You are not worth a single thing! All you are is a freak, a crazy slut!" he shouted at me. A hard sound of skin hitting skin came from the left corner of the tinny sell. I looked up from under my dark sweat drenched hair. Daniel was sprawled in the corner a red mark on his cheek was looking like it was bleeding. I started to shake, my whole body heated in one big gush. A surge ran down my arms and my nails felt inflamed, when I looked down at them they were black long and the edges was serrated My gums started to rip apart as new abnormally large teeth grew into place. Only one thought ran through my mind: 'He hurt Daniel'. I slowly stood up onto my feet. Hair still in my face, I didn't care. I walked forward towards him. As if he knew what was coming he turned around. A growl ripped through my chest and bellowed out of my throught. I raised my hands and leaped. I clawed and ripped, I drove my fingers deep into his chest. It was like instinct took over; my mouth closed over his thought and my cyanine's dug deep into his meaty flesh. The pressure of my bite instantly crushed his windpipe. His blood rushed into my mouth and I drank with deep delight. After he was long dry, I finally stood up and let his body, or what's left of it fall to the ground. His big blue lifeless eyes stared up at me, his mouth frozen into a endless silent scream. My brother died by my deadly curse… For I am a hybrid, a werewolf-vampire hybrid…<p>

**Chapter 1: My Explanation **

"Get up! Get up now!" Jim's voice almost pounded thought the door. Ugh, no, I don't want to go to school. O, hi there I am Crystal. Just Crystal, I do not know my real last name. I am adopted and not by the most loving family ever to exist. Actually they are real bastards. 'Dad' is a unemployed drunk that hits his plastic wife, 'Mom' she is a real peace of work a real Barbie. Her food is the worst, like living goo monster running down your thought. And then the asswipe of a 'Loving brother', he looks at everything I do with a fake story to tell Jim just to get me into trouble. He loves it when he beats me, even though I do not feel it. There now you know the family.

I sluggishly rolled off the covers. Swung my feet over the edge of the bed and lifted my body on my long legs. I walked to the bodlength mirror to my right. Why don't I look normal? What is normal? Maybe I am normal and they are not… I stroked my long thick black hair as they tumbled over my shoulder and down my chest and back. They always grow so fast. My eyes are not even normal. I looked up into the eyes of the, the thing staring back at me. Big almond shaped eyes looked at me. My irises instantly changed colour to black. Yaeh, my eyes change colour defined by my mood. Some people say I am a demon child. Maybe if I were normal then I would be beautiful…

"Get your butt down here! I can't get the remote!" Ugh! I don't have a choice do I? I slowly opened my door and peered into the hall. To my left was the stairs, cracked and neglected." Hope you won't take too long, dad isn't in the greatest of moods" I slowly turned my head to the voice, even though I already knew whom it belonged to. "Roger, aren't you looking charming today? O, what is that, a black eye, did you run into the door again?" His hand flew up to his right eye, a big dark black circle covered most of the skin. "You may talk now but wait till you come back this afternoon!" he shouted and spit at me before he walked away to his room.

I ran the 3 meters across the hall into the open bathroom and quickly closed the door behind me. I locked it and flopped down on the closed toilet seat. Now where is my soap? I looked the whole place over and could not find my little black bag. Crap, it must be in the coubart. I stood up and started to tug on the brass lock on the coubart door. I don't understand I do buy it myself and yet they take it away from me! At least I know where to hide my toothbrush. I reached under the sink and found a little plastic tube thingy. I drew my hand back and held it in front of me. A clear plastic baggie with an old looking toothbrush and a small plastic tube of paste was lying in my hand. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Ran my fingers through my hair and went back to my room. What to where? I walked to my closed and tugged it open waiting to find something. Nothing. My hand rested on a dark hoody as I looked at the tragic sight. "A hoody, a hoody, a hoody, O a hoody" And I grabbed a dark red thick hoody out of its place along with it I snatched my black t-shirt. Pulled everything over my head and tugged on a dark pair of yeans and sneakers.

I rushed down the stairs to see what foul task was awaiting me. "Finally! If you were my daughter you wouldn't have been like this" Jim said slouched over the lounge in the living room holding a six pack of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "Morning" I mumbled. "Get me the remote" He said taking a long pull of his cigarette. I looked around for a moment and saw it in front of him in the middle of the coffee table. "It is right in front of you." I said pointing at the obvious placement of the remote. "I didn't ask where it was you cheap shit I asked for it!" I rushed past him and grabbed the remote. As I turned back to hand it to him he pushed his cigarette right into my hand. The burn only lasted for a few seconds but I still dropped the remote luckily on his lap. I ran out the door as soon as I could grab my bag.

Tears did not even threaten my eyes. I walked slowly down the road. I had all the time in the world. These warm looking houses strolled past me, family's that sat together at the dinner table, family's that laughed at Christmas's and that had parties for little kids birthdays… "Hey there sunshine! You look mighty fine for walking like a zombie" a deep accented voice sounded beside me. Mitchell Lesley Coppers was walking at my side. "Hello there Lesley" I greeted him with a smile. "For the last time it is Milo, only my grandmother calls me that" he looked at me with his comforting blue eyes. "You're staring again!" "Oh, sorry Milo" I said tucking my hair behind my ear. "You really are beautiful, why on earth you wear those things and not real cloths nobody knows." He picked at my hoody's sleeve as if it was a peace of rotten flesh. "Hey if you are so good at fashion why don't you have fancy clothes?" I fake a smile at him. "You know I can't, my dad could notice and my poor gay hart could not handle it" He looked at me at me with a smile that never met his eyes. "Stop looking at me like a mother! Let's get to the school before they start." Oh boy, something is wrong… Is someone watching me? I looked at both sides of the road and into all the yard's, nothing. Is that a car? I turned around and a black van was slowly driving up the road. "Milo? Milo!" I tuned in a full circle and he was gone. The van came to the other side of the road towards me. It slowly derived by, A dark tinted window opened, a man was sitting inside of the van and looked at me and winked. His face, is it shining? Like glass, lots of tiny glass stuck in his skin. I looked on as the van rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Crystal? There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" I looked up the road and Milo came running down the sidewalk, his leather jacket flapped in the wind. "What wrong? Looks like you have seen a ghost" He placed his soft hand on my forehead and cheek. "Wow! You're hot!" He pulled away and looked at me as if I had 3 heads. "Gee thank, but you're gay remember" I shoved that awkward topic aside. He just laughed, he knew me to well…

"Earth to Crystal! Hey is someone in there?" my eyes fluttered as I started to register again. "Mmm…" what a brilliant answer. "The bell rang 5 minutes ago, we are already late for homeroom!" he stood there jumping on his tiptoes. What a ballerina, and a good friend. Ugh what's with me, I am way to mushy today." I, um would you tell Long Nose that I am just doing something, make up a story your smart" said not looking at him knowing his reaction. "Be safe, and call me if you need!" Milo yelled after me. I pushed my way out the hall and into the cold. I quickly scanned for any one that is out here. Wow no one. I walked to my usual spot. I entered the woods and walked along the trail. It is so beautiful out here. I wish that I could grow four legs and a tail. Wonder how free that would feel? To run and run and just never stop…

I stumbled over a broken tree branch, to the left I go. I turned off the trail. Trees and bushes were everywhere. I walked in silents for a long time. Shouldn't I have gotten there by now… Where am I? The sky was the shade of dark grey. The tree tops are so dens I can't even see the sun. The fort should be here somewhere… I looked in all directions, it's not here! Where is it! "No! Where is it?" I am starting to lose my mind. It's not here, it is all I have… I need it. Tears started to roll over my cheeks. "Please!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. What's that? A rustle came from the bushes in front of me. A gush of wind ran right past me and into the bushes to my left. "Stop! Please stop" I held my head and sunk to the ground. It felt like I was in a worldwind. My hair was all in my face and tears blurred my vision. "Here…" a soft whisper in the wind fluttered in my ear. "Follow me…" a voice like flowing silk, it almost sounded like a girl a small little girl. A feeling of peace swallowed me, my tears stop instantly. This felt weird, not like me, like I was being forced to feel this. "Get away from me!" the good feeling was gone and the weird thing is I don't feel a thin, no sadness, no happiness. Nothing. I stood up in this little worlwind. It was gone in a flash. I stood there, just stood and stared in front of me. I slowly closed my eyes.

All my senses flooded in I could hear the slight breeze in the trees around me. I felt this tingling feeling on my skin. A smell of honeysuckle and sunshine mixed with fresh grass flooded my nostrils, such a sweet smell… Something was moving nearby, I could bearly hear it. Very soft pushes on the ground, like footfalls of feathers. "I know you're there" I bearly whispered. The sound stopped. After a short while listening for it I opened my eyes. Another gush of wind went past me and I swirled with it. It ran through bushes and was gone. Maybe it wants me to follow it? I went through the bushes and fell a few times. When I finally broke through I stumbled onto a moss covered ground. I stood up and brushed off my years. I almost started to cry at the sight. The broken and abandoned tree fort. A slow smile creped upon my face. I come to this place for an escape, I use it as a home a real home. I don't try to fix the broken ladder the walls that fell apart. I even like that it almost fell out of the tree. My safe place. I practically sprinted into a run and climbed up the bear trunk. I sat on the log in the corner. "Thank you" I whispered again to whatever is out there.

I laid my head back against the wall. Thoughts wiped in my mind. Where would I be if not here? Where is my real family? Are they even alive? Do they miss me? Do they think of me at dinner? Will I ever leave this place? Get free of Jim? I sat there pondering thoughts for a long time. My cell phone rang and ripped me out of thought. I dug for it in my pockets and finally found it. The caller ID said Milo, a friendly photo of a smiling boy looked at me. I answered. "Yes?" I spoke into the phone. "The bell rang long ago Roger phoned me and wants to know where you are, by the way how does he know my number?" he sounds distracted. "What did you tell him? Does he know that I skipped school?" I would be dead if he does. "No, I told him you are at my house for a project and you will be home before nightfall" Milo you angle! "Thanks M, I promise you that I will never forget this" and I closed the phone.

I should go now, wish I could live here or anywhere for that matter. I jumped out of the tree, It isn't very high… I started to walk in the direction I came. I stumbled a few times and fell down to. I went through the bushes and into the wind place. Right I turned and walked in silent once again. My shoelace caught on a bush and I slammed to the ground. My face was inches from the ground I could smell the rich earthy smell. Good, but a little too close. I stood and tugged back my shoelace. I rubbed my yeans clean and my hoody. Something in my hand stung. I lifted my left hand palm up and saw a twig lodged in the middle of my hand. Cool. I pooled it out and wiped it on my t-shirt. Blood started to pool in my palm in a perfect circle. Incredible that we can't live without the liquid and it can cause us such pain. A rustle smashed my train of thought. "Hello?" I called into the trees. "Is anyone there?" no answer. I heard the rustle angina. I swung around.

A inhaled at the surprise of someone standing there. A god? My imagination playing tricks on me… He had the most beautiful bronze hair, his skin chalk white. He looks sad, I wonder why. "Hello" I said with no emotion. He swallowed and stepped forward. "Um what is your name?" no answer. "Edward no!" following the voice a girl jumped from the trees. Someone grabbed me from behind and clamped an ice-cold hand over my mouth. I was locked in a cage of ice bares. I struggled and kicked but with no avail. The captor held my nose to. I started to see spots and darkness craped in.

'Kill me, I guess I need it..' was my final thought before I slipped into a black hole.

**Hey! So what did you think of it? Sorry for the spelling mistakes and all the mixed tense but that is meant to be so. Please tell me what you think even if its not good.**

**XX mystery**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

_I should go now, wish I could live here or anywhere for that matter. I jumped out of the tree, It isn't very high… I started to walk in the direction I came. I stumbled a few times and fell down to. I went through the bushes and into the wind place. Right I turned and walked in silent once again. My shoelace caught on a bush and I slammed to the ground. My face was inches from the ground I could smell the rich earthy smell. Good, but a little too close. I stood and tugged back my shoelace. I rubbed my jeans and my hoody clean. Something in my hand stung. I lifted my left hand palm up and saw a twig lodged in the middle of my hand. Cool. I pulled it out and wiped it on my t-shirt. Blood started to pool in my palm in a perfect circle. Incredible that we can't live without the liquid and it can cause us such pain. A rustle smashed my train of thought. "Hello?" I called into the trees. "Is anyone there?" No answer. I heard the rustle again. I swung around._

_I inhaled at the surprise of someone standing there. A god? My imagination must be playing tricks on me… He had the most beautiful bronze hair, his skin chalk white. He looks sad, I wonder why. "Hello" I said with no emotion. He swallowed and stepped forward. "Um what is your name?" no answer. "Edward no!" following the voice a girl jumped from the trees. Someone grabbed me from behind and clamped an ice-cold hand over my mouth. I was locked in a cage of ice bars. I struggled and kicked but with no avail. The captor held my nose to. I started to see spots and darkness creped in._

'_Kill me, I guess I need it...' was my final thought before I slipped into a black hole._

**Hey again sorry for all my spelling mistakes on the first chapter, I promise I will fix it. Thanks to everyone who read it and is reading this one. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own twilight but I do own my characters.**

"Is she going to be okay?" A soft male voice whispered somewhere in the darkness. "She will be okay; I need to get a look at her when she wakes up. Will you let me or nurses know if she does." A sweet caring voice answered. It sounded like a father, maybe it's my father? Can't be, can it? "Crystal, Crystal are you there? Please wake up, please." The voice sounds sad. Who is this? Maybe if I move… I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't budge like they're glued shut with superglue. Wait in movies they always move their hands or a finger… Let's try that. I twitched my pinkie, I think it moved. I clenched my hand into a fist. Can't he see it? Come on person! I did it again. "Crystal? Was that you? Can you do it again please?" the voice sounded desperate. I did it again and again. "Crystal can you hear me? Oh you can hear me! Crystal this is great news! Wait, I need to call the doctor… Will you wait, not that you can go anywhere" Milo! It's Milo! My Milo! My eyes shot open and I surged upright. "Milo" It was barely a whisper. "Oh honey, you woke just for me? So sweet, look I need to call the doctor and dearie, is he cute! Thank god he doesn't know I am gay" he grinned and disappeared around the corner.

Milo, my dear sweet Milo. He doesn't have a brother or sister and his parents are divorced when he was about 10. He was always there for me and so on and so forth. A few minutes later Milo entered the room followed by an angel. Blond hair, golden eyes and a smile that said you're safe with me. "Hello Crystal. I am Doctor Cullen. How do you feel?" he started to take out a small flashlight and started to shine it in my eyes. "Yeah I am fine. But can you adopt me?" I know it's a crazy question to ask but hey don't blame a girl for asking. :D "Excuse me?" he asked me with a smile. "Hehe, sorry I speak without thinking…" god I am so crazy. I just smiled up at him. He looks so, so nice. "You are fine Crystal now all we need to do is to call your parents, Mitchell here said to wait till you wake up." Dr. Cullen said. "No!" me and Milo said together. "We have to have a guardian or parent sign your forms." No please don't call Jim! "Please Doctor Cullen don't call my um, parents. Please I am begging, I will pay the bills myself, now if I need to." I looked at him with my puppy dog face. "Please doc. Just look at her face" Milo said stroking my shoulder. "Sorry but I can't allow th…" he was cut short by my sniffing. I smell something so familiar, like honeysuckle, sunshine and fresh grass… "Ouch!" I shouted and held my head it hurt like hell. "Crystal? What is wrong?" Doctor Cullen was holding my arm, bending over me. "My head, it hurts. But I am okay. What's that smell?" I started to sniff again. It is still here, stronger now. I stood silently softly pushing the Doc and Milo out of the way.

As I stepped outside the door of my room I saw him. Him. Everything flooded back to me. The forest, him, the girl and someone held me. His face looked so surprised. "Hello?" it was more of a question. "Hey! I have manners and you don't? " I repeated and stepped forward. "I am sorry, but your so much like her" OMG who? "What did you do to me" I wonder what those kids did in the woods that they didn't want me to know about. "Carlisle" is all he said.

Carlisle, who the heck is Carlisle, "Crystal let's go, I can sign your papers" weird and so out of the blue… Maybe he knows the boy? I looked at Doc Cullen wondering… "Crystal?" he said again. "Coming…" I said and took a last glans at where the boy had stood, he's gone now. The smell is still in the air. I followed Doc to the nurse's station and started with the papers. Who knew, one day in the hospital could be so much paperwork? We were halfway through when I decided to ask. "Doctor Cullen, do you know the boy who stood outside my room?" I just want to know. "Please call me Carlisle" he said with a smile. "Um, ok Carlisle" is he going to tell me now? "Crystal do you remember what happened to you?" he knows… He wants to make sure I don't remember… I know I read too much crime books. "Yes, I um fell out of a tree" I will find out more eventually. "Here we're done, you can pay later" he gave me a paper that looked like a bill. I just stuffed it in my pocket. "Come back if you get dizzy or if anything is wrong, anything okay?" he rested a gentle hand on my shoulder. I wish he could be my dad, maybe he could be my real dad… Wait, Carlisle? How many Carlisle's could there have been in that hall? And Doc came out right out after the boy said it… He definitely knows him! "I will, thank you Carlisle" I said. "You know what I mean Crystal" he is so friendly. "Thank you so much Carlisle, I will definitely see you again" I turned around to see Milo waiting at the exit. "Bye!" I said and walked to Milo. "Do you have my phone?" Please god, say yes. "Yes, here" he handed me my phone. I flipped it open; the screen said I have 3 messages. The first said that to remember the football game at school, the second was from Milo that wanted to know where I was and the last was from Roger; 'You better get home, dad has a surprise for you…'. "Oh dear me" I said with a deep berth. "What is it?" Milo asked. "Roger, let's get home and fast" We scurried out of the hospital and into a bus. It dropped us off at the corner of Milo's street. I walked in a kind of a daze; my mind was working overtime thinking of a story to spin at Jim why I was so late… What could make me a day late? "What do you think is waiting for you at Jim's?" Milo interrupted my train of thought. "I don't know, nothing good. Where did you find me?" I could use that story. "Oh I did not find you, a guy called me on your phone. At first I interrogated him on who he was and what he was doing with your phone, now that I think of it he never said his name… " … "Milo get to the final point, please" he can get carried away fast. "Oh, yes the guy said he was hunting out in the forest and found you lying under a tree unconscious. He brought you to the hospital" a guy? Found me at a tree… They dumped me at a tree to fake my fall. "How did he look?" maybe it was the bronze boy… "He was huge, had black hair and golden eyes, an odd combination" no not him. "Look, call me if you need anything, you could even just show up at my door any time of the day or night" Milo said as we reached his gate. "Crystal I mean it, I will even rip my Calvin Klein man bag if I need to." Oh, he is so a great friend. "Oh Milo thank you. You know I will survive anything they can through at me" oh Milo I hope I see you tomorrow. "Bye wolfy, I will call you tonight,ok" he calls me wolfy coz I never get cold and he thinks I even shed. "No Milo, don't call, I will call you if I need you" he gripped me in a tight bear hug. "Thank you for being the sister I never had" he whispered into my ear before saying goodbye and going inside.

I don't even remember the walk home. By the time I was registering again I was standing in front of hell's door. The welcome home mat had what looked like blood stains on it and was so muddy and ripped apart. I opened the door as softly as I could. I looked up the stairs and stepped over the fresh hold. I closed the door behind me. Wonder if they are even home… "Hello Crystal, we have been waiting for you" I jumped around, Roger. He sounds different. The smell of alcohol and smoke was thick in the air. "Um, hey Roger" I started to walk past him. He stepped forward closing every space for escape. Oh god. Save this queen! "Look Roger I fell asleep at Milo's" I looked past him but still no space, and it isn't that he is small actually he is huge. "Crystal, I need it…" he sounded like a drone of some bad robot movie. "Need what Roger?" I looked him strait in the eye. "You already know that answer" Oh, dear god…! "I don't know what you are talking about, let me past" I shoved past him almost hitting him strait in the chest with my shoulder. He grabbed my ass so hard it must have hurt. "Fuck you!" I started to jog up the stairs after shearing my language with him. "Dad! The toy is home" Roger called from behind me. That tattletale asshole. "Crystal, come here!" Jim's voice sounded rough as if been soaked in acid. I gave Roger the death glare as he still stood by the door. I rounded the corner to the left and stood in the living room.

Smoke was thick in the air, the smell of cheap alcohol as well. Three of Jim's friends were sitting on the lounge and he was on the loveseat. "These are my friends; Bradley, Mark and Terry. For your punishment you will be slave for my son and what he does to you will be in front of us"! Alarm bells rang in my mind. "What? Fuck you! You sick annoying, stinking bastard!" I spat towards his face. "Roger" he said. Arms grabbed me from behind warm and strong, it made me so mad. Roger started to kiss my neck when I decided to stand up for myself. I hit him with my elbow in his chest, to no avail. He just turned me around and pressed my up against the wall. "You will not protest against me, you will do as I say or else" he whispered into my ear, probably thinking it would be sexy but it utterly grossed me out. His hand started to stroke my breasts as he started kissing me, hard. That fucking ass you are such a cunt… was all that ran through my mind. A hard bulge was pressing into my abdomen as he grinded against me; he started to press his tongue into my lips as I was frozen in place. Light bulb! The idea struck me like a dead fish. I opened my mouth to grant him access. He moaned and seized the opportunity. As soon as his tongue was in deep enough I bit down as hard as my jaws could at the moment. He screamed into my mouth and pulled away. His tongue had a gash almost half way through and was bleeding like mad. Enjoy it, you bastard. I tasted a sweet taste in my mouth it was like utter heaven and I want more, whatever it is. "You bloody bitch!" Roger yelled but it didn't sound right. "You want more?" I said with a smile. He raised his fist at me and hit me square in the stomach. I keeled over as a gush of wind whooshed out of my mouth. "Now may I Jim?" I think Terry or Mark said it and stood up. "Go on Mark" this man with reddish hair came toward me with a grin. I stepped backward and into Roger. Oh god! Mark grabbed me and pushed me to the floor. "Fuck this!" I said and swerved to the side. I hit him in the spine, a crack sounded through the room. He arched and fell to the floor. I killed him? Good for that family. "You slut!" Jim screamed and lunged at me. He hit me on the eye. It was a funny feeling like a cold, hot, rush of pain. Roger grabbed my arms and pinned them against my back. Jim kept punching me all over my body. "You can hit me as hard as you can, I don't care!" I spat at him again, hitting him on the shirt, it was red with blood. "I will kill you!" He said as he hit me again in the jaw. "Fucking do it! Do it! I will be better off!" I lifted my neck, "Slit my throat and let me bleed to death". He grabbed me by my throat and started to suffocate me. "You will die in my hands" he said. I smiled at him "Glad to be rid of you" spots entered my vision and I struggled to breath. "Why not torture her Jim?" the last guy said. Jim released my throat. I sucked in air. "What do you mean?" Jim asked. "Let's rape her" Roger mumbled as if he had an injection in his mouth. Jim grabbed me by the chin. "You are still a virgin aren't you?" he asked with a grin. I just looked at him with no emotion. "She doesn't care if she gets hurt Jim, let's get her friends one for each of us" he sounded weird. Jim reached into my jean's back pocket stroking my ass. He opened my phone and started to click about. "Just two contacts; the hospital and Milo…" Oh no… not Milo, don't react just don't let them know about Milo. I looked Jim in the eyes. "Do you know Milo?" Jim asked towards Roger. Roger just nodded. "Is this a friend of yours?" Jim bent down toward my level. "I don't know him" I sneered at him. "He is her only friend" Roger mumbled, his tongue must hurt… "Come Terry lets go get him" Jim said. No! No, not Milo! Please not Milo! Tears came to my eyes. "Let's call him first get him afraid…" Terry said. "No please no! Don't, leave him alone" I pleaded as a single tear slipped from my eye. "Aaw, look the little bitch is crying" Jim said and hit me across the face with my phone. I started to feel a hot liquid on my cheek. "Lets send him a photo of you, he will definitely come if he is a real friend, is he a real friend? How would your boyfriend feel if we fuck you to death in front of him?" "He is not my boyfriend" oh god, me and my big mouth. "He is gay" Roger said softer than before. "A gay boy? Let's give him his dream then, we will fuck him like the sissy he is" Jim touched my face; I let my face down, looking to the floor. An image sprung in my mind; Milo dead on the floor. My poor Milo all he has ever done was look out for me and now I let this happen to him.

NO! I won't let this happen! My hair was in my face, all a saw was 2 pairs of feet. "You won't touch him" I whispered. "Did you say something, slut?" Terry asked. "You won't touch him" I said loud with no emotion in my voice. "You won't tell us what to do!" Jim yelled. "You won't touch him" I heard Milo's screaming voice in my ears tuning everything out. "Excuse me? Fuck you bitch!" Terry's fist was coming towards my head. My arm shot up and grabbed his fist mid punch. "You won't touch him" I said again. "That's enough. We will send you his head in a jar, come Terry" Jim said as I saw his feet move out of sight. Terry tugged at my grip but couldn't get his fist free. The weirdest feeling swept over me; I felt my skin start to heat from the inside, I started to shake and my vision went a blank blur. A single tear escaped my eye and fell to the floor. "You won't hurt him, I won't let you…" I whispered. "What?" Terry asked almost sounding worried. I started to squeeze his fist. "What the fuck bitch?" I squeezed harder and harder. "Stop that you slut! Let go of me!" He tugged and pulled, even used his other hand to loosen my fingers to no avail. I heard a crack and his hand felt strangely deformed. I stood slowly my head still down. Roger fell over as I stood still in his grip. Terry's screams fell on deaf ears. All I heard was Milo's pleads of remorse. My other hand gripped Terry by the neck. I slowly lifted my head so my face was at his level. "No I won't let you." I said, my hand that was not holding his fist came up to the side of his head a soft jerk was all it took to break his neck. His body went limp in my hands; I let his corpse fall with a hard thump. "Oh god" Was all that came out of Jim's mouth as he looked at me and Terry's body. I walked towards him, his back against the wall. My hand reached out towards him. "Leave him alone!" Came Rogers's soft pleading scream. I looked at him and walked towards him instead. I grabbed my backpack next to him. I slowly turned around. I closing the front door when Rogers voice followed me. "I will get you Crystal, I will." I looked back as he was holding Jim. Jim was clawing at his chest and gasping for breath when I finally closed the door.

A soft rain was drizzling outside. I walked slowly out of the driveway and onto the street. As soon as I lost sight of the gate I sank to the ground. Tears came out in sobs as I stood on my knees. It feels like the weight of the world is lifted off of me. I started to see a little better, the cool drops of the cold rain felt good on my heated skin. What came over me? I wish I never have to feel the same way again. I am free… Free at last… All I need is in my pack. Come on Crystal get a hold of yourself for pete's sake! I stood and brush the hair out of my face. Where am I going to? I can't go to a hotel that is too far. Milo. I could go to Milo's. His parents are never home. Maybe I should call first. I searched my pockets for my cell phone. Ugh, I left it in hell… I am not going back there. I walked in my soaked clothes up the street and around the corner I saw Milo's gate coming nearer and nearer. Should I just knock on the door? No, I don't think so. I opened the gate and walked over towards the big tree under milo's window. A rope hung low on the trunk. It is a contraption that Milo and I invented when we were children. You are supposed to tie a letter to one string and pull the other and when it reaches the top, a bell rings. I wrote my letter on a piece a paper I found in my bag, it read as: 'Milo meet me at your back door and let no one see me -Crystal' I tied it on the string and pulled on the one that was tied to the letter string, it swirled up and up, when it reached the top the bell started to ring as I kept tugging on the rope. Please be there, please be there. I pleaded in my mind. A dark form pulled the curtains aside. Oh good! It opened the window and took hold of the letter. Milo's face stared at me through the window. His mouth was the shape of a perfect o. He disappeared.

I walked around the house and past the big garden to the big wooden door to my left. I stood there for only a few seconds. It opened wide. Milo was standing there, as white as snow. "Crystal" was all he had to say and I broke down in tears. He took me in his arms and held me close not minding my wetness. "Milo can I stay with you?" I asked. "Yes sweetie of course you can" He said and kissed my head. "What is it?" he asked. "Milo" is answered lifting my head to look at him. "I have done something very wrong…" I wondered what his reaction will be. "We will get over it, no matter what" he whispered.

**Hey! You like? Tell me what you want to add or drop suggestions. I want characters too please vamp, wolf and human. Please review! Rude comments welcome as well :D**

**XX **

**Mystery**


End file.
